Demondog Evie and Faith
by Darklight
Summary: Charmed crossover, On her first time out in SF Faith runs in trouble and brings somebody home. Sequel to Faith?s Travelling North, A Fresh Start.
1. First version

Hey all this is my first version, hope you like it and thanks to everybody that send me a review for more, a beta version I'll post as a second chapter.

******

Demondog Evie and Faith

Title: Demondog Evie and Faith

Author: Darklight

Rating: PG-13 to be on the save side, a little violent.

Pairing: Faith/Evie 

Email: dmiovski@zonnet.nl

Content: Crossover Angel/Charmed

Summary: On her first time out in SF Faith runs in trouble and brings somebody home. Sequel to Faith's Travelling North, A Fresh Start.

Spoilers: Season 3 BtVS, some regarding Faith.

Disclaimer: The characters in the Angelverse & Buffyverse & Charmedverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt & Spelling. No infringement is intended, no profit to be made. Only the story idea is mine.

Distribution: , otherwise inform me where my fic goes so I can look it up.

Notes: Not really a writer, but I have some idea's about things I would like to happen on the show, what could have happened and no one wanted to take such detailed challenges I made out of the ideas, so I started to write them myself.

Feedback: Send them to me.

*****

Thanks to all who liked my other charmed fic and wrote a review, hope you like it.

*****

"EVELYN" The screaming voice of Phoebe can be heard through the house.

"He he he, she did it again." Faith murmurs laying on the couch in the living room after getting awaken by Pheebs screaming, where she was resting from her previous night, opening her eyes she sees Evie shooting down the stairs with an angry looking Pheebs right on her tail.

How such a small thing can move that fast, even down those stairs, on those little legs of her I still can't fathom, she's just reaches the steps. And at the same time also get herself so much in trouble with the sisters P all the time.

Eve runs into the living room and skites under the couch to hide from Pheebs wrath, from there she looks at me like she's totally innocent and hasn't done anything.

"Eve don't look at me like that, what did I tell you about playing with Pheeps shoes. What did I say?"

For the week that I had her she's chewed broken ripped burned almost all the clothes and shoes in the manor, some she even did when one of the sister wore them. 

She went after Prue and her professional photo equipment, broke a couple of her cameras and ruined some photo shoots by exposing the delicate film to light even set the studio on fire one time. With Phoebe it was all shoe's and dresses, but for some reason she left all of Pipers things alone –she gets all those yummy treats from her, must be the reason for that- but poor Leo has the most trouble. He he he he he, every time he orbs into the house Eve's waiting for him and tries to get a bite out of him or burn him crispy with her small fire breath attack she posses. Phoebe does get a fair warning now when he orbs into the house Eve gets all exited.

~yummy – nice - soft.~

"I know, I bought you a whole closet full of clothes, so why still go after Pheeebs?"

~smell nice~

~You like her?…………………. There are better ways -you know- to get her attention, to get her to play with you, now I have to make it up to her and take her on a shopping spree to replace whatever you destroyed up there, and get Pheebs of your back and leave you alone. You owe me big time.~

Phoebe walks into the living room, looking around.

"Where is she, where is that that…….., she chewed and burned my best pair of black high heels I had." Phoebes barely gets the words out, Eve is lucky Phoebe didn't get her hands on her, if looks could kill she would be charcoaled by now.

"Hey, leave her alone, she's only a pup yet of two weeks old." I go in protect mode, having to have protect her even if she did deserve some of it.

"I'll talk to her and get her to leave your stuff alone, all right, and to make it up, what about going to the mall and spend some money on some new clothes, I'll give you the whole day. What do you say." I wiggle my eyebrows at her and give her my most puppy look I can muster to get her to agree.

"All right I'll be ready with changing and cleaning the mesh she made in about an half an hour." Walking out of the living room back up the stairs to her room giving Eve the evil eye.

As Pheebs left I grab Eve from under the couch and deposit her on my chest, looking her in the eye.

"What am I going to do with you." Starting to pet her, even though she looks like a small puppy dog with two small red horns on her head she purrs like a kitten. It's a real shooting sound and feeling, forgetting for a moment the trouble the little fur ball caused.

I get to spend the whole day with Pheebs, at the mall. Not my favourite place in the world but I get to spend it with Phoebe. I have to get her to buy some new black silk lace undergarment and get her to try them on at the store.

A dreamy look settles over her face thinking about Phoebe trying them on in the shop.

~Don't think I forgot about you, we'll have a talk when I get back.~ looking her in her eyes.

*****

To think it all started only two weeks ago on my first patrol in San Fran, three weeks since I arrived in this town and took out my first vamps since I got released.

Faith starts to think back to her encounter with Eve and how she got her.

*****

I got all prepped up and energized my first time out and about going after vamps and demons with my new toys, courtesy of the Mayor. 

Putting on my harness with the Slayersword strapped to my back, half a dozen stakes, my half of the bracelet, the other half I gave Phoebe and as last my Dragonblade. Desperately wanting to find out what it could do, but first I'd have to find some vamps or demons to power it up.

I put on my new large black leather duster I got myself and head out the door in search for some action.

*****

San Fran gives off the same kind of vibes the Hellmout did, not as high and not all black and cold. But more a mixture of both light and dark magic colliding, good and evil. The Manor hums with white power permeating everything and everybody in it adding to their strength, it's a warm soft feeling it gives me. But I don't think any of the sisters are aware of it though.

Walking down the staircase I let my senses guide me and turn right and slowly make my way down Presscot Street.

"All right where are, you all hiding tonight."

Something is out there, my senses tell me that much, but I can't get a fix on it, I started to increase my pace, getting faster and faster. Soon the streets turned into a blur as I'm running full out, streets pass by one by one.

Fifteen minutes later sounds of fighting can be heard, voices human and animal alike. 

Taking a look around I arrived at some warehouse as I heard a battle being fought inside of it. The warehouse had seen better times in its day, the way it looked it's not been used for years. Having no time to waste I rip through the wall, finding………………the biggest dog I ever saw.

There were five guys attacking the big dog, throwing lightning bolts at it, using knives and spears. It's clear that it's not going to win even with it size advantage, it's easy two meter high. More and more wounds can be seen as it bleeds from numerous wounds all over its body, but it's not giving up. 

"Magnificent!" I utter.

Concentrating my attention on the five attackers I sense they're not humans or demons but warlocks. As soon as I uttered a word two of them break of their attack on the dog and head for me. 

Looking at them advancing on me a smile starts to emerge and form in my face, with the prospect of battle.

They said something to me, but I didn't take notice of it at the time, speeding up I grab the closest to me, before he could attack me with his knives. Disarming him easily, breaking both his arms in the process. 

Taking out Dragonblade from her sheet, I drive her like a stake through his heart, my first slay with her.

She starts to glow and vibrate with power, she came alive and the connection between us came to full live, turning the warlock into red shower of glitter. Distracting me for a second –never seen this before- so giving the other the opportunity to launch a -lightning bolt- straight at me.

That was something new for me, never been attacked by lighting, not having enough time to get out of its path I raise both my arm and braise myself for impact. After a couple of seconds of nothing happening I look up straight at a translucent dark blue-coloured shield in front of me that absorbed the attack with ease.

The Mayor was right, the blade is wicked cool and got powers to boot, admiring the shield for a moment before bringing back my attention on the lightning bolt thrower.

Locking eyes with the second one –next- and I launch myself at him, those warlocks are the worst fighters I ever had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting. They relay too much on their powers and fear they instil in their victims. He throws two more bolts that I easily sidestep.

Disarming him by removing both his hands I grab him and lift him of the ground.

"Why are you attacking the dog?" I ask him looking into his eyes –no answer is forthcoming- I see that he's not going to answer me I take him out quick, adding more power to my blade.

Something was awakened during my fight with the two that demanded fight, blood and battle.

The darkness or battle spirit, the ancient Slayers called the essence of the slayer from the few parts I read in my book, demands craves blood, violence, hunt, fight, carnage. It needs to be released or it would overwhelm it's bearer. It's part of the slayer and you and to deny it is to deny yourself.

One of them is just about to give the killing blow as I let Dblade fly, hitting him square between the shoulder blades ending his existence. At the same time I let go of my constraints and let myself be taken by the battle spirit, accepting it fully giving into it needs and demands and my own.

The Warlocks haven't been much of challenge or even a threat to me up till now. I run into one of the full on, receiving hit after hit and shrugging them off like nothing. 

This one is strong but not strong enough as I start my attack, crushing bone after bone, tearing into him with a ferocity. Before long only a piece of meat is left with no resemblance of anything even remotely human. I'm covered from head to too in blood, turning me red, my blood singing the song of war carnage and death.

Slowly I concentrate on the last one standing and smile at him at the prospect of giving him a similar treatment, if the way I took care of his buddies didn't scare him –having a blood-soaked grinning maniac coming after you- be enough to make anybody run. And he ran, before I could even start to take him out he disappears within a blink. Scanning the vicinity I fail to sense him anywhere. Wow when those guys run they run.

I slowly make my way to the gigantic dog, looking at all the blood and wounds it sustained it's not going to survive. It's a miracle it lasted this long.

~Protect her, save her, protect her, save her~ I kept hearing those thoughts in my head but couldn't locate where it came from, as it gets suddenly gets cut off. Looking at the dog, it's death, it was in my mind, protect who save who, I started to look around to see if I could find her.

As I hear a weak sound coming from behind her, carefully making my way my eye falls on a small moving bundle. On closer inspection it's a small pup, just as I touch it opens it eyes and I look at two crystal clear dark blue eyes, being mesmerized by them. As a very weak but clear message reaches me.

~Mom~

*****

It's shivering and needs help, I carefully lift it of the ground, taking a last look around for anything that could help me solve what's going on here. I put her close to my skin to keep her warm and save.

Calling for Dblade she reappears in my hand and I put her away. Making my way out of the building keeping her warm by holding her close I head home. Becoming a moving blur by taping in Dblades power to get as fast as possible home, everything around me comes almost to a standstill, like when Piper freezes time with her power, but just not yet. In less than a minute I arrived home, barrelling through the front door and shattering pieces of wood through the whole entrance and staircase.

*****

"Oops I'll have to pay for that, more work for, Leo."

The crash got all the sisters running. Prue in front followed by Piper and Phoebe

"What the hell happened, why did you break in the door …" Prue asks me when she gets a better look at me, looking like I bathed in blood.

"LEO" I scream at the top of my lungs, scaring all the sisters P to a standstill. Didn't know if it would work, but the next moment Leo orbed in.

"What's going on?"

"I need some help, I ran inro five Warlocks attacking a 2 meter big dog, I took out four, the fifth got away." I tell as I get her out from under my coat holding her careful and keeping her warm.

"I got this." I tell him as I show her to him. And before I knew what was happening Leo jumped back fear clearly in his face, all blood drained form his face. I took a step toward him, still holding her.  

"What's going on Leo, you can't be afraid of … , this small bundle?" 

*****

"So Leo, your afraid of a small pup, means you know what it is, so spill." I tell him to his face. It doesn't look like he's going to give me an answer anytime soon, looking at his pale face.

Not expecting an answer within the near future I head up to one of the upper bathrooms to clean the little bundle and myself.

It took me forever to get clean, the warlock blood took for ever, it was fun taking him out but the work it caused me to get all the pieces of him out of my hair was another thing. On the other hand standing for an hour under scalding hot water, gets all those sour places on my body. 

*****

Walking down the stairs –having cleaned her up and wrapped her in a towel- I headed to the living-room to get some answers from Leo and to find out what food she eats.

Finding Leo sitting on the bank in the living-room, being surrounded by all three sisters P, still having the same expression on his face as I left him in an hour ago and that all on seeing this small bundle of joy.

She getting hungry, need to get her something to eat soon.

"So Leo spill it." I told him as I sat down holding her in my arms, still no visible reaction from him.

"LEO!" finally gaining his attention. "What kind of creature is she and what does she need to eat? She's hungry." Making it clear to him I wouldn't take a no or leave it alone till I got an answer out of him. 

'I still got it', if it where possible Leo got a couple of shades paler as he already was, however scared he was of the small bundle, he forgot her over me 'Go girl'.

"HellHound……, HellHound, it's a HellHound they're the bodyguards of the most powerful demons." Leo barely gets  the words over his lips.

"And .." I prod him on.  "What do they eat?" Holding her in front of him as he lifts his eyes and comes face to face with her, his yell gets interrupted by him orbing up. 

*****

The fifth warlock that got away appeared in a cave deep down in the bowls of the earth.

There is only one other presence, at the centre a robed figure is standing, The Source, turning his head toward the warlock he focused his attention on him.

"Where is it." His voice boomed through out the cave, reducing the Warlock to a quivering mess, trying to save it's live now that it failed in it's mission.

"We had her when this girl ripped through the wall and attacked us, she took three of us out in no time and proceeded to rip and shred Boone to pieces, she got covered from head to toe in blood……….." ending in a death scream as the Source set him on fire ending his existence.

"So there's another player challenging me." The Source returns to his previous tasks.

The source claimed fire as his, the hot springs just above him,  leaving water, wood, metal and earth.

*****

Whatever the sisters tried they didn't get Leo to orb back down for three days. And my reaction to him orbing out was real colourful, all but Phoebe turned red.

After having endured Piper, Phoebe and Prue calling Leo separately and together for three days I had enough. It was fun for a time, watching them walk through the Manor and screaming "Leo". Stomping up and down the stairs and hall as he didn't orb down and into the Manor.

So I centred myself and breathing in and out a couple of times. And gave my best as I called for Leo. I put a little to much in my yell, I wasn't finished or Leo orbed down and stood there in the living room, still a little pale. 

He denied it that the reason he didn't make an appearance was me not Eve, but I didn't buy it. I scared the living daylights out of him, it's good that he's already death otherwise he would have died from the terror I apparently elicited with my colourful langue when he left the manor. 

As I had found out, Eve ate everything I gave her, although she favours like I do Piper's cooking. And her appetite rivals mine. I also found out why Leo reacted so strong toward Evie, Hellhounds where fed with living witches.

The way Leo explained it Eve imprinted on me –the first person she saw- and sees me as her mother and will obey my commands and protect me with her last breath against everybody. She'll also take after me in her behaviour and traits a mini Faith in a demondogs body and depending on who they imprint themselves decides how powerful and big they'll grow. And me being a slayer, there is now way to tell anything about that yet. The way I see it she'll become very strong and big.

In addition Eve can spew fire hot enough to melt steel and incinerate anything, as pup she can scorch things but not set them on fire. Also I'm able to talk to her in my mind. She has the ability to alter her size growing bigger or smaller. And she is a natural tracker anybody and anything anywhere once she has the scent or trail. But her last ability I like the most she can shimmer, move from one place to another in an instant and even to other planes and dimensions and take me with her. When she finds out she can do that the sisters P wont get a minute rest they wont be able to catch her at all anymore.

*****

Eve fell asleep on my chest, to think this little thing could cause that much trouble. I slowly get up and make my way to my room, Phoebe's almost ready to go, I put her in her favourite sleeping place.

Take a last look and walk out the room making sure not to disturb her sleep giving Prue and Piper some quite times. Getting my coat as I wait at the door for Pheobe to get down the stairs.

'I'll have to buy something for Eve.'

Closing the door behind me as we leave the Manor.

*****

The End for now.

*****


	2. Beta version with small additions

******

Demondog Evie and Faith

Title: Demondog Evie and Faith

Author: Darklight

Rating: PG-13 to be on the save side, a little violent.

Pairing: Faith/Evie, some Faith/Phoebe 

Email: dmiovski@zonnet.nl

Content: Crossover Angel/Charmed

Summary: On her first time out in SF Faith runs in trouble and brings somebody home. Sequel to Faith's Travelling North, A Fresh Start.

Spoilers: Season 3 BtVS, some regarding Faith.

Disclaimer: The characters in the Angelverse & Buffyverse & Charmedverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt & Spelling. No infringement is intended, no profit to be made. Only the story idea is mine.

Distribution: ; , otherwise inform me where my fic goes so I can look it up.

Notes: Not really a writer, but I have some idea's about things I would like to happen on the show, what could have happened and no one wanted to take such detailed challenges I made out of the ideas, so I started to write them myself.

Feedback: Send them to me. Thanks to all that send feed

*****

Thanks to all who liked my other charmed fic and wrote a review, hope you like it. And thanks to Sigma for beta-ing it.

*****

"EVELYN!!" Phoebe's screaming voice could be heard throughout the walls of the Manor, reaching Faith.

"Heh, heh, heh. She did it again." Faith chuckled slightly as she lay on the comfy couch in the sitting room--where she'd spent the night--having just been woken up by Phoebe's screaming. 

Groaning slightly, she opened her eyes taking in the sight of the solarium, her favoured room, from the comfy couch in the sitting room. It's one of the largest and brightest rooms.

The room is panelled in white wood adding even more brightness to the room and has large stained-glass windows, letting the first rays of the sun enter the room, with several pairs of french doors (according to Prue) and a multitude of windows that allow access to see out into the side gardens, the room is open and airy. 

After having spend all that time locked up in her cell in jail locked,  with no sun, fresh air and being cold all the time Faith couldn't stand small rooms.

So she loved to simply sit in the room and wait for the sun to emerge and bath the room and her with it's rays. Feeling the shadows from her past lessen their hold on her, the things she did and had done to her lose their hold on her, feeling freedom.

Raising her head just in time to sees Evie race down the stairs followed shortly by a very angry witch. Faith still couldn't figure out how such a small thing could move that fast, even down those stairs, on those tiny legs. She also couldn't figure out how Evie managed to get into so much trouble with all three of the sisters all the time.

Just then, Evie dashed into the sitting room and slid under the couch, looking at Faith with her best 'I didn't do anything' face.

"Eve, stop that. What did I say about playing with Pheeb's shoes?" Faith getting her preaching voice out as she talked to the small bundle of chaos. 

Since a week ago--which was when Faith got her--Evie had torn, eaten, shredded, or otherwise ruined the majority of the Charmed sister's wardrobes and treasured possessions. Some even when being worn by them. 

She'd gone after Prue and her professional photo equipment, breaking a couple of her cameras and ruing some photo shoots by exposing the delicate film to light. In fact, she even set the studio on fire one time. 

As for Phoebe, she got most of her dresses and shoes ruined. But, strangely enough, most of Piper's things had been left alone. Then again, maybe it wasn't so strange. After all, Piper who gave Evie all those yummy treats and leftovers she loved so much, could be the reason for it. 

However, it was poor Leo who'd gotten the worst deal and most trouble with Evie. Faith grinned at the thought. Every time he orbed into the house, Eve was waiting for him. Sometimes, she'd try to get a bite out of him, and other times, she'd go after him with her flaming breath. After a couple days of that, the whitelighter had started to give Phoebe plenty of warning, so she could get Eve out of there or he simply used the front door to enter the Manor.

Faith's thoughts were broken as Eve herself started to 'talk' to her.

~yummy - nice - soft.~

~I know, but I bought you a whole closet full of clothes! Why still go after Pheeb's stuff?~

~smell nice~ Startling Faith for a moment.

~You like her? Y'know, there are a lot of better ways to get her attention or to get her to play with you. Now, I have to make it up to her and take her on a shopping spree to replace whatever you destroyed up there, or else she'll never leave you alone. You owe me big time.~

Phoebe stalked into the room, eyes narrowed. "Where is she? Where is that...that..." She trailed off, not being able to think of a proper insult. "She chewed and burned my best pair of black high heels!" She was trembling with anger, barely able to get her words out.

"Hey, leave her alone, she's only a two-week-old puppy!" Faith went into protective mode...although she knew Eve deserved a lot of the blame. "I'll talk to her and get her to leave your stuff alone, all right? To make it up to you, how about we go to the mall and get some new clothes? In fact, I'll give you the whole day. What do you say?" She smiled angelically, doing her best puppy eyes.

"All right, all right. I'll be ready in half an hour, or so. I still have to clean up the mess that she made..." Phoebe gave Eve a dirty look as she headed upstairs.

Once she was gone, Faith looked under the couch and grabbed the demon dog and pulled her onto the couch. Depositing her on her chest and looking her straight into her eyes.

"What on earth am I going to do with you?" She began to pet the dog, forgetting for a moment that it had red horns and breathed fire. Shortly Evie started to purr like a kitten. It's a real shooting sound and feeling, forgetting for a moment the trouble the little fur ball caused.

Starting to think about the whole day she was going to be spent at the mall, which was definitely not Faith's favourite place. However, she would have gone to the moon if it meant spending that much time with Phoebe. She grinned as she thought of a pair of black, lacy underwear she'd seen last time she was there. She'd have to have Phoebe try those on...

A dreamy look settled over her face as she thought about it. But, snapping back to reality, she gave Eve a stern look. ~Don't think I forgot about you! We'll have a talk when I get back.~ 

It was odd to think that it had only been three weeks ago that she'd met the Charmed sisters, and about two since she'd met Eve.

Now that had been quite an interesting encounter...

(Flashback)

Faith was almost bouncing as she got ready to go on patrol. Finally, she was going to try out all her neat toys from the Mayor! 

She pulled on her harness--Slayersword securely strapped in it-- grabbed half a dozen stakes, slipped on her half of the bracelet--she'd given the other half to Phoebe--and slipped her Dragonblade into its sheath. 

That blade had her desperate to know what it did, but that had to wait until she killed some vamps and demons to power it up.

Putting on her new, black-leather duster she bought on one of her trips to the mall with Phoebe, she headed out the door, looking for some action.

San Fran actually gave off the same kind of vibes the Hellmouth did, although not as strong and not all black and cold...actually, it was more a mixture of both light and dark magic colliding. 

The Manor itself hummed with white power that permeated everything and everybody in it, adding to their strength and giving Faith a warm, soft feeling. However, she wasn't sure if any of the sisters were even aware of it.

Pushing away her thoughts, she headed down Prescot Street, letting her senses guide her. "All right where are you all hiding tonight?"

There was definitely something out there, her senses told her that much, but she had trouble getting an exact location. She began to jog, then run, and soon Faith was just a blur as she began to go as fast as she could.

Ten minutes later, she heard a fight. The weird part was that it sounded like an animal was fighting with some humans. Shrugging off the oddity, she headed for the warehouse the noise was coming from.

It was obviously an abandoned building, and, having no time to waste, she kicked in the flimsy wall and found...a huge dog? Ok, that was definitely weird.

There were five men attacking the dog, using knives, fists, and some kind of magical lightening bolt. Even with the dog's huge size advantage--it was about six feet tall--it was obviously about to lose. All over its body were cuts and deep slices with blood pouring out, but the dog wasn't giving up! 

"All right!" Faith grinned, rubbing her hands as she got herself ready for a fight.

She began to concentrate on the five guys, who'd turned to attack her the instant she spoke. As she stretched her senses toward them, she realized that they were warlocks, not demons.

As they advanced, a smile crept over Faith's face. She was definitely looking forward to a fight.

They said something, but she was too caught up on her coming battle and into planning her next move to even notice anything else than them moving toward her. Moving incredibly fast, she grabbed one of the knife-wielding warlocks and disarmed him easily, breaking both his arms in the process. 

She slipped Dragonblade from her sheath and spun her into the warlock's heart. The blade began to glow and vibrate with power, coming alive and incredibly strengthening the connection between Faith and the blade while she turned the warlock into red shower of glitter. Blinking in surprise at his sudden disintegration, Faith didn't notice another of warlocks using her brief distraction to launch a lightning bolt at her.

Instinctively, she raised her arms to shield her face and braced herself for the pain she knew was coming, not having the time to get out of the way. When nothing happened, she glanced up, surprised to see a deep-blue shield coming out from the blade and protecting her.

The Mayor had certainly been right about the blade being cool! However, there was no time to think about that as she launched herself at the second warlock. These guys were certainly some of the worst fighters she had to fight. They relied way too much on their powers and on the fear they usually instilled in their victims. 

This particular warlock was just as stupid as the others as he released two lightening bolts that she dodged easily. Grabbing his hands, Faith ripped them off and grabbed his neck, lifting him off the ground.

"Why are you attacking the dog?" She sighed when she realized he wasn't going to answer.

She shoved the blade into his heart, giving it more power and feeling something begin to stir inside of her, something that craved for blood, fight, carnage, and battle. Some ancient aspect of her being was waking up after having lain dormant for eons.

She'd heard of it before: it was called the darkness or the battle spirit or even the essence of the slayer, according to the ancient slayers she read from the few pages from her book. According to what Faith'd read in her book, it craved blood, violence, hunting, fighting, and carnage. It had to be released, or it would overwhelm and consume its bearer. To deny this part of the slayer was to deny oneself.

Forcing herself to concentrate on the battle, she realized that one of the warlocks was about to give the killing blow. Spinning, she threw the blade expertly, hitting him square between the shoulder blades and ending his existence. 

At the same time, she let go of her constraints and let herself be taken by the battle spirit, accepting it fully as she gave into it and her needs and demands.

She ran full-speed towards one of the warlocks, shrugging off his desperate blows. 

This one was strong, but not strong enough as she started her attack, crushing bone after bone and tearing into him with an incredible ferocity. Before long, there was only a piece of meat lying on the floor, barely resembling a human shape. Faith was covered head-to-toe in blood, turning her crimson red as her blood sang the song of war, carnage, and death.

Slowly, she turned to the last one standing and smiled at him as she thought about giving him a similar treatment. However, if the way she took care of his buddies didn't scare him, having a blood-soaked grinning maniac coming after him was enough to make him run. 

And so, he took off; before she could even start to take him out, he disappeared in the blink of an eye. Scanning the vicinity, she couldn't sense him anywhere. When those guys ran, they ran!

Slowly, she made her way to the gigantic dog, wincing in sympathy as she saw all its wounds. She really didn't think it would live; it was a miracle it could still stand up.

~Protect her, save her, protect her, save her~

Faith started as the foreign thoughts were suddenly in her head, but before she could figure out where they were coming from, the thoughts cut off rather suddenly. At the same moment, the dog collapsed--dead. It was obvious that the thoughts were coming from the animal, so Faith took a look around to see what it was protecting so fiercly.

She heard a weak noise behind her and carefully scanned the dark floor until she spotted a small, moving bundle. Looking closer, she realized it was a puppy. She reached for it just as its head popped up, and two crystal-clear, dark-blue eyes stared at her, mesmerizing. A very weak thought crept into Faith's mind.

~Mom~

*****

The poor little thing was shivering from the cold night air, so Faith carefully picked it up, taking a last look around for anything that could help her figure out what on earth had happened here. Seeing nothing, she sighed and held the puppy closer, keeping her safe and warm.

As she made her way out of the building, she called the DragonBlade--which she now thought of as the "D-Blade"--to her and used its new acquired power to run home so quickly everything seemed to come to a stand still around her as she mad her way back. In less than a minute, she was barrelling through the front door...er, rather into the front door. She really needed to work on stopping as it was her first time it went well for the most part. 

The shattered pieces of front door where strewn throughout the entrance up till the staircase. Making it look like a bomb had hit the house.

"Oops, I'll have to pay for that. But, more work for Leo."

The noisy crash the door made as it splintered had caught all the Charmed sisters' attention, and they raced to the entrance.

"What the hell happened? Why did you break down the door..." Prue trailed off as she got a good look at me, soaked in blood from head-to-toe. 

"LEO!" Faith screamed before Prue could ask her about her appearance, hoping it would get the white-lighter to pop in, and accidentally scaring the sisters half to death.

However, it worked, and Leo appeared, looking worried. "What's going on?"

"I need some help. I ran into five Warlocks attacking a six-foot-tall dog. I took out four of 'em, but the fifth got away." She replied as she reached into her coat and carefully pulled the puppy out. "And I also got this." 

Leo took one good look and jumped back, his fear very evident as all the blood drained away from his face. Frowning slightly, Faith took a step toward him. "What's going on, Leo? You can't be afraid of this little thing!" He didn't answer. "So, you're afraid of a small puppy. I guess that means you know what this is. So spill." She waited, but it didn't look like he was going to say anything anytime soon.

With a sigh of frustration, she headed for the bathroom under the stairs to clean up the poor pup and herself. It took forever! The warlock's blood just didn't want to come out, and trying to get the junk out of her hair took about an hour. Still, the shower certainly did help get all the kinks out of her sore muscles.

*****

After getting clean, Faith quickly put a bathrobe on and bundled her up in a clean cloth and walked over to the couch where Leo and the sisters still where still sitting as she left them, hoping to get some answers and to figure out what the puppy ate.

Leo was surrounded by the three sisters and if possibly was even paler as before.

She waited a minute, sitting on the table in front of the couch, but he didn't even notice her. "So, Leo, spill." She said as she sat down, cuddling the cute little dog. "LEO!" He finally seemed to snap out of his trance as his head snapped towards her. "What kind of creature is she and what does she need to eat? She's hungry." Her voice demanded an answer and threatened pain if she didn't like the answer.

She tried not to grin as she saw his face get a few shades paler, if that were possible. Oh, yeah! She still had it!

"HellHound...uh, HellHound, it's a HellHound. They're the bodyguards of the most powerful demons." Leo stuttered.

"And..." Faith trailed off, but he just looked at her confused.  "What do they eat?" She held the little hound out to him, making him yelp in fright and orb away and up.

*****

The warlock who had escaped from Faith appeared in a cave hidden deep within the bowels of the earth.

In the centre of the cavern stood a robed figure, his face hidden, who called himself the Source. Slowly turning his head towards the warlock, he demanded. "Where is it?" 

As his voice boomed through the chamber, the warlock fell to his knees, hoping against hope to redeem his life. "We had her when this girl ripped through the wall and attacked us. She took three of us out in no time and proceeded to rip and shred Boone to pieces. She was covered in blood from head to toe..." His life ended in a piercing scream of agony as his master set him on fire.

"So there's another player challenging me." The Source quietly thought about it before returning to his task in the caves under the hot springs of San Fran.

*****

It took three whole days to get Leo to come back, even though the sisters tried everything. It was really quite funny to Faith how everyone but Phoebe turned bright red when Leo orbed out. You see, the Slayer had chosen some rather...colourful language to express her disapproval of the situation.

After about three days of watching Piper, Phoebe, and Prue walk through the Manor screaming "Leo," Stomping up and down the stairs and hall as he didn't orb down into the Manor Faith finally had enough.

Carefully centering herself and becoming at peace with her surroundings, she called for him. This time he listened and orbed back in, still looking rather pale. 

He claimed that he'd stayed away from the Manor because of Eve trying to find out all he could about her from the elders, but Faith was convinced that she'd scared the living daylights out of him with her psychopath act. Still, she let him keep his pride.

By that point, she really didn't need him around, actually. Eve, as she'd named the Hellhound, would eat just about anything Faith put in front of her, and her appetite rivalled even Faith's. She'd also had the sisters research Hellhounds enough to figure out why Leo was so scared of the little hound: Hellhounds where fed only with living witches, too.

But, the whitelighter was helpful in one way: he explained to Faith how and why she had gotten herself connected to Evie. Apparently, Eve, having seen the Slayer first and sensing her power and strength, imprinted herself on Faith, like wild goose that hatch and think of the first person they see as their mother only this went a lot deeper and farther. She'll protect me with her last breath against every- and anybody that would try to harm me in any way and would obey any command. 

The last parts got me worried the most, in addition, the connection would give Eve most of the characteristics of the person she imprints on.

Apparently, demon dogs would get not only the attitude of the person they were connected to, but how much they grew also depended on the power of the person it was connected too. With Faith being the Slayer...well, the dog would probably be huge when full-grown, it being the first time that this had happened to a slayer. 

So Eve'll take after Faith in her behaviour and traits, imagine a mini Faith on four paws. Remembering all the trouble she got herself in as a kid and caused, the short temper, the fights and other things, she could only hope that some of her traits got left out.

In addition, Eve had the ability spew fire hot enough to melt steel and incinerate anything. Being only a pup, she could only scorch things currently, but later she'd be able to actually set stuff on fire. 

Also, she and Faith could talk telepathically through their connection they shared, she could change her size, and she was able to track anyone--or anything--once she got a scent. But, it was her last ability that Faith really liked: teleportation. Eve could go anywhere--even to other dimensions. The hellhound hadn't yet figured out she could do that, though. When she did, the Charmed sisters probably wouldn't ever be able to catch her again.

*****

As Faith drifted back to the present, she realized that Eve had fallen asleep on her chest. She looked so adorable that Faith could hardly believe she ever did anything wrong. 

Carefully picking her up without waking or disturbing her nap, Faith made her way silently slipped upstairs to her room.

Passing Phoebes room on her way she could hear that she was almost ready to go. Entering her room Faith puts Eve down in her favourite place, her bed.

Taking a last look around the room making sure that nothing could harm her or would disturb her nap, Faith wouldn't know what she would do if something would happen to her.

Eve being in my room would give Prue and Piper some quite times

Taking one last look at the cute puppy, Faith quietly headed downstairs to wait for Phoebe. She made a mental note to buy something for Eve. 

Just then, Phoebe exits her room and makes her way toward Faith, and the two left, closing the door behind them.

*****

The End for now.


End file.
